Trust
by itbeme
Summary: URGENT You know how the last chapter doesn't make sense? Well...That's because it wasn't part of my story! Read this correction. Details inside. BJ-Angst alert-Basically an AU story of what might have happened if Brian hadn't come to the prom.
1. Who Could've Known?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters of Queer as folk belong to me. If they did, I would not be writing this, I would be randomly showing up on set and following Randy around thinking bad thoughts.

A/N: This is an AU story, so Daphne and Justin never did the nasty and Daphne never got "wierd". Also, I have no kind of medical training, so it the bit at the end sounds like complete crap, that's because that's probably what it is. Also, I don't have a beta so sorry if the grammar is crap.

"What an asshole!" Daphne said as she helped her friend up off the floor where he had just been pushed.

"Yeah, well, nothing new there." Justin let out a deep sigh as he dusted off the back of his pants.

"I can't believe you ever liked that guy!" Daphne's eyes shot daggers at Chris' back as he walked away.

"Well before I 'turned' gay, he was always perfectly nice to me. How was I supposed to know he was a homophobic asshole?!"

"Hey! Don't even worry about! You are SO much better off without him! Can you imagine trying to kiss him?" She asked, shivering. "He has the finesse of an elephant"

This got Justin laughing ungracefully, not caring how he looked. "Yeah, and he's not _exactly_ well-endowed."

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding! I thought you said he was big!" Daphne's eyes had gotten huge at this new revelation.

"Well, that was back when I liked him. I didn't want to get any rumors started or hurt his reputation or anything."

"I guess you don't care anymore, huh?"

"Pfft, Fuck him! I don't care if the whole world knows that an ant has a bigger dick than him!"

Justin tried to bite back a grin but soon failed when Daphne doubled over with laughter. They both laughed hysterically for a couple minutes, oblivious to the eyes staring at them incredulously. After they finally got themselves together, Justin looked over to Daphne and asked her what had been on his mind.

"So, are you planning on going to the prom?"

"Naw, no one asked me and it seems kind of stupid to waste all that money to stand by the wall and watch other people dance with their date."

"I asked Brian to go with me."

"You're kidding me! Well…what did he say?"

"Take a wild guess." Justin gave her a significant look.

"Aw, I'm sorry Justin."

"It's cool. I mean, it would have been awesome if he had said yes. The ultimate Fuck You to all these homophobes. But what can you do?"

"Yeah, and you can't really blame him, can you? I know I never want to come back here unless I have to!"

"Yeah, I was gonna just not go, but then Debbie and my Mom gave me this big lecture about how I deserve to go and what a big deal it is and how much I'll regret it if I don't go. Why don't we go together?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun! Probably more fun if we went with an actual date because we won't be as nervous."

"That's true. I'm not afraid to look like a dork in front of you."

"Yeah, because I'm used to it by now."

"Uggh! You jerk!" Daphne exclaimed, punching Justin in the arm.

"Hey! You totally asked for that one!"

"Well, since you're such a sweet talker, how could I possibly turn you down?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm!" Justin said with a cheesy grin, throwing his arm around Daphne's shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, that fucking hurt!"

Justin felt like royalty as he walked down the stairs to let his family see how he looked. Justin had been admittedly nervous about letting Emmett be the one to help him get ready. However, having seen himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked good. He got to the foot of the stairs and heard several gasps. He automatically looked to his mom first and saw that both she and Debbie had tears in their eyes. No real surprise there. He faintly heard Lindsay and Mel saying something about doing him, but at this point was so excited that he couldn't hear much of anything over the beating of his own heart. He looked over and saw Daphne standing near the door in her bright dress, her hair up in a pretty style. There was a huge grin plastered on her face and she looked just as excited as he felt. She really was a beautiful girl and he felt a little pang looking at her, thinking how much easier life would be if this were a real date. Justin held back a small sigh and pushed these thoughts away. He walked over to Daphne and gave her a tight hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Daph."

"You don't look so bad yourself, stud."

"You'll both make every dick in the house hard, now, come on. Out. Out." Emmett said, ushering them out the door.

"Wait!"

"Hold it right there, Sunshine!"

Jennifer and Debbie both held up cameras, waving the pair back expectantly. After they had reluctantly posed for several pictures for both cameras, they finally got out the door, into the limo, and were on their way.

Justin and Daphne stood were in the center of the dance floor, dancing their hearts out and having a great time, not caring who was watching or what they looked like. They were unaware of the fact that people were watching, but it was because the were by far the best dancers there. While the other teenagers all seemed nervous and a tad bit tense, Justin and Daphne both seemed loose and carefree. And it didn't hurt that Justin's mom had forced him to learn how to dance at a young age, so it came naturally to him now.

"…Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah. Every night when I say goodbye, I get a head looking in your eyes…" Justin sang along as he danced.

"It's how can I help looking in your eyes!"

"No, it's not, it's 'get a head'!"

"Why would it be that, Justin? That doesn't make any sense, get ahead of what?" Daphne asked, crinkling her brow and sticking her head out a little, giving Justin a look like he's an idiot.

"No, not get ahead, 'get _a_ head'"

"What? But that doesn't make any…Ew! Justin, you're disgusting! What is wrong with you?" Daphne asked, hitting him in the arm.

"I'm not disgusting. You're just naiive. That whole song is about sex Daphne."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, Daphne, it is."

"Justin, you are just completely perverted."

"Oh, okay, and I guess 'When the Lights Go Out' is about a guy trying to convince a girl to play hide and seek huh?"

"Shut up, Justin. Even if you are right and it is about that, I'm still right. See, I don't care if the song is about eating popcorn in the snow, your version sounds stupid."

"Oh, okay, since you've made that wonderful point, I guess I'll just have to admit defeat."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

Unaware that they were being watched by Chris, even when he was 'making out' with his girlfriend, the pair danced on throughout the entire night. Both had a wonderful time and Justin hardly even thought about the fact that he was there with Daphne, not Brian. At the end of the night they decided to leave about twenty minutes early to beat avoid the heavy traffic of everyone leaving and stop to get something to eat at the Pizza parlor before the headed to Debbie's.

They were about halfway across the parking garage when all of a sudden Daphne heard a thud and felt Justin fall to the ground. Confused, she turned to see if he had tripped or something and barely registered the shape of a bat before it collided with her temple. Chris looked down at Daphne's limp form and bit his lip. He hadn't planned on having to hit her too, but he couldn't have anyone knowing it was him. With one last look, he ran and threw the bat down onto the streets, thinking the cars running over it would probably break it up real good and cover his fingerprints with tire marks. Having done the deed, he calmly walked back to the crowd to tell his girl that he was done using the bathroom and was ready to go.

Debbie, Emmett, Ted, Jennifer, Craig, Vic, Lindsay, Brian, Michael, and Daphne's parents all stood in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear some kind of news.

"See, this is what being a fag has brought my once innocent son. Are you happy now, pervert?" Craig asked, looking toward where Brian had been sitting silently since he got there.

"No. This is what going to school with a bunch of homophobic pricks has gotten your 18 year old son who never did anything wrong."

"Why are any of you even here? It's not like you care about him! You support him getting molested on a regular basis by this disgusting whore!"

"Brian may be promiscuous, but he would _anything_ to _anyone_ who didn't want it. And who are you to try to say who cares about him and who doesn't? You are the one who is sitting here waiting to find out if your son is going to live or die, and are you spending this time being scared or worried? Are you even spending it hating the guy who did this? No! You're spending it telling us all how it's his fault. Well don't you dare tell ME I don't care about sunshine! You can just fuck off!"

"I never said it was his fault. But you can't be too surprised that it happened, can you? He's the one who chose to come."

"Why should he not be allowed to go to his SENIOR PROM just because some…"

"SHUT UP!! Both of you, just stop it! This isn't helping anything! We're all upset and you are not making this any easier." Jennifer interrupted in an uncharacteristic display.

"Get this disgusting Bitch away from me and I'll gladly shut up." Craig said smugly.

"Craig, if you say one more FUCKING word about our son, I will personally rip your tonsils out and shove them up your ass!" Jennifer threatened, looking very likely to follow through.

Craig quietly sat back down. Debbie was calmly walking back across the room to her seat next to Vic when the doctor finally walked in with a chart.

"Taylor and Chanders?"

"That's us." Debbie said hurriedly.

"All of you?"

"No, they're…" Craig started.

"Yes, Doc., just, please, tell us what's going on." Jennifer interrupted.

"Who do you want to hear about first?"

"Daphne!!" Daphne's mom exclaimed desperately, speaking for the first time.

"Well, lets see, she's in the better shape of the two because she was hit in the front of the head where there are less vulnerable places in the scull and it's further away from the major areas of the brain."

"What does that mean, though?" Daphne's father asked.

"Well, it means that, though she is still unconscious and maybe for a while yet, the chances of her waking up are great. However, when she does wake up, there are still a few risks."

"Like what, Doc.?" her mom asked.

"Well, she may have amnesia to some degree but the chances of it being permanent are unlikely. That's the main risk. But we're still not in the clear so try not to get your hopes up too much."

Mr. and Mrs. Chanders hugged each other, crying. Though, from happiness or sadness, no one was sure.

"What about my son, Sir?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"His, isn't quite so good, I'm afraid. With him, there's about a 35% chance that he wont wake up. If he doesn't some choices will have to be made. If he does, then he not only faces the same risks that Miss Chanders does, but there is a possibility that his memory loss will be permanent. I'll give you some time to be alone. Remember that all hope is not lost, he could always wake up and be perfectly fine. We won't know for sure until he wakes up." the doctor said, leaving quietly.

"If he wakes up." Brian said, speaking for the first time that night.


	2. Father Figure

Jennifer was pacing back and forth, trying to keep her tears at bay, when Craig walked up to her and gently grabbed her shoulder from behind. Jennifer, feeling the hand, turned to her husband for comfort. When he pulled her into his arms, she crumbled and let the tears flow.

"Aww, Jenn."

"Craig…it's-it's been a w-week." Jennifer choked back a sob.

"Honey, you can't let yourself get worked up like this. There's nothing we can do but wait. Getting this upset isn't helping him, it's just hurting you. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen."

Jennifer pulled back as though he had physically slapped her. Though the logical part of her did see that he had a point, she didn't understand how he could say that about his son…with so little emotion.

"Craig, he's your son! He might die! He's lying in there defenseless, possibly dying! How can you be so calm and unaffected?"

"You think I'm not scared?"

"You're not acting like it. You haven't even cried. The most upset you got was when you fought with Debbie!"

"He's my son, of course I hope he's okay. But it's out of my hands. What's meant to happen will happen. I just hope if he's okay he learns something from all this."

"Yeah, like the world if full of assholes!" Jennifer exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, yes. But also maybe that his old man knows what he's talking about. When he flaunts himself the way he does in front of normal people…those drawings! Well, it was only a matter of time before something happened." Craig said calmly.

Jennifer pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face, hard.

"Hey." Michael said softly, sitting down on the stool next to his devastatingly handsome friend, who was currently hunched over a double shot of Jim Beam, his unshaven cheek almost level with the table of the bar.

"Hey yourself" Brian said gruffly.

"Has there been any news?"

"How the fuck should I know? Am I his keeper?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"Thought what Mikey? That I'd be all torn up and scared like some pussy fucking faggot? I finally got rid of my stalker. I'm jumping for fucking joy!" Brian said, downing his drink and getting up abruptly.

"Yeah, you look like it." Michael mumbled. "Hey, where you going?"

"There." Brian said simply, pointing to a random hot guy.

"Do you think you should, Brian? You're pretty wasted. What if he tries something?"

"Fuck off, Mikey. I'm a big boy, I'll be okay. I've been looking out for myself for a long time, and I can still do it just fine, thanks."

Justin felt a searing pain in his forehead and an uncomfortable stiffness in his entire body. He tried to open his eyes to get his bearings together. As soon as light filtered into his eyes, a bolt of lightning shot through his head and he quickly closed them again.

"Unngghh"

"Huh?" Craig said, turning around suddenly on his way out the door.

"What…what…huh?" Justin mumbled, looking around and not understanding anything he saw.

"Justin?" Craig said, shocked, as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What…huh? Who are you?"

"Oh. Um…I'm your father, son."

"What? My father? Why don't I remember you then?"

"I can't answer that son."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, because that's what you are."

"How do I know you're not lying? If you were my father I'd recognize you."

"Well, let's think about this logically. Do you remember anyone else as your father?"

Justin closed his eyes tight and thought hard, but he didn't see anything.

"No, no I don't." Justin said a bit desperately, starting to panick.

"Now, just calm down. That's no good."

"Why…why can't I remember you? I can't remember anything!" Justin's voice was beginning to rise.

"Now, Justin, that's just not necessary." Craig said, grabbing Justin's shoulder and feeling him visibly tense beneath his hand.

"W-why can't I remember?"

"The doctors said this might happen. It's probably not permanent." his father said, looking away from the tears that ran down his son's face.

"Probably! You mean I might never remember?" Justin asked, his lower lip trembling.

"You probably will, though"

Justin bit his lip, "Wh-what happened?"

"You and Daphne were at your prom when something happened. I'm not sure of the details." Craig lied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Daphne." Justin said thoughtfully, trying to remember. "So, is she like, my girlfriend?"

Craig's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question. "…Yeah." Craig bit his lip and looked away, waiting for a response.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she woke up a couple of days ago. She doesn't remember anything either, so we didn't have much hope that you would. She's been asking about you."

"So, she's like, walking around and everything? On her own?"

"You'll be able to too. Once you feel up to it."

"Oh, okay"

"Well, I'm going to go get a doctor and call Jennifer. I'll be back."

"Okay…Dad?" Justin asked tentatively as Craig headed to the door.

"Yes?"

"Who's Jennifer?"

"She's your mother, son."

It had been a very emotional day for Justin. Between seeing all these people that he knew were important to him, but just couldn't make himself remember, and their reactions to him being okay but having amnesia, he was doing good to hold his head up. Currently, he was sitting with his Dad while his Mom went home to get him some clothes to wear. He was trying to remember all the people he had met today.

"…and Molly's my sister?"

"Right."

"…and Jennifer's my Mom?"

"…and Brian's…well, what is Brian? He never really told me, just sort of kept to the background. I barely even remember his name."

"Brian is…well, Brian is…Brian's the man who hurt you."

"What? If he's the man who hurt me, then why was he here today? Why would the others let him be here?"

"Well…none of them believe it's him. He's got them fooled, but I know the truth."

"How."

"He was molesting you, only, see, none of the others knew. You can't let them know I told you though. Brian might get mad at me. But whatever you do, stay away from Brian Kinney."

A/N: OMG I am so sorry this is so short! I promise to get you another chapter soon. It was either this or a super uber huge chapter. Reviews are MORE than welcome, they make me feel all warm and tingly and loved inside!!


	3. Dealing With It

Justin held his throbbing head, feeling overwhelmed. There was a large group of people crowding around him. They were all talking at once, all of them at once trying to help him and make sure he was okay. They were all twittering over him and petting him and hugging him and kissing him and telling him how glad they were that he was okay. It was all very chaotic and emotional…and Justin didn't have the slightest clue who one of them were. Feeling a bit panicky, Justin had his eyes closed and was trying to remember who all of them were when all of a sudden his conversation from the night before flashed through his head. Tensing up nervously, Justin quickly scanned the crowd, but then, not seeing Brian, he relaxed slightly. He continued looking through the crowd, then suddenly, he saw someone he did recognize.

"Daphne!" Justin exclaimed excitedly, his eyes widening with excitement.

"Yes, Justin?" Daphne answered brightly from her place just outside the crowd.

"Come here." Justin encouraged her, patting the space on the bed near his hip.

"Okay," Daphne said shyly. Then, once she had sat down, "Yes?"

"So…you don't remember anything either?" Justin inquired, not feeling very sure of himself.

"Nope…nothing."

"Well, that's good. I mean…at least now, I feel a little less…"

"Insane?" Daphne finished for him.

"Yeah!" They both laughed softly.

"So…" Justin started, biting his lip and leaning forward slightly to scratch his knee. "Did anyone tell you…what happened?"

"Yeah, my Dad told me." Daphne answered.

"Mine too. At our senior prom…" Justin sighed "doesn't that suck?"

"Yeah…it's weird. It's like, I know what happened, but I don't remember it."

"Yeah, it's like it happened to someone else or something."

"Yeah…But it didn't Justin. It happened to us. I don't understand Justin. Did we do something to cause it? Are we not good people? What did we do?" Daphne said all this quietly, choking back a sob.

At this point, the others realized that the teens were having a personal moment and they all left the room to give them some privacy.

"Aw, Daph." Justin said sadly. Seeing the tears start to roll freely down her cheeks, Justin pulled the girl into his arms. Feeling her tremble against him and feeling his own tears coming dangerously close to falling, Justin realized how comfortable he felt with her. He didn't remember her, of course but he felt this natural connection with her. Thinking about what his dad had said about her, he decided it made sense. She was very pretty, and, though he didn't feel much of an attraction towards her, he figured that was just because he didn't remember her. They were obviously close if they had gone to the prom together. Pushing all thoughts other than ones of comfort, he kissed her on the side of her head and tightened his arms.

"Aw, Daph, it's going to be okay. Just wait. Soon, we'll remember everything and this will be nothing but a neat story for you to tell our kids." Justin pulled back and brushed a tear off her cheek.

"_Our _kids?"

"Oh, hey, I wasn't trying to freak you out with talk about the future or anything! I just…didn't know how long we'd been together and I thought it might cheer you up."

"No. It's fine. I just…didn't realize." Daphne said softly with a light smile on her face.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I just didn't put two and two together, I guess."

"What's the smile for, huh?" Justin teased, bumping shoulders with her, for she had somehow gotten to where she was sitting against the headboard next to him.

"I don't know. It just feels…right. You know?"

"Yeah, it's like, even if no one had told me that we went together, I'd still know we were close. I can feel it."

"Yeah, plus, I just realized my boyfriend is hot!"

"Hey, you're not so bad looking yourself, you know!"

"Well, yeah, but that goes without saying." she said exaggeratedly, rolling her eyes upward.

"Brat!" Justin exclaimed throwing a teddy bear that someone had put next to his bed at her head.

"Hey!" Daphne responded by taking the pillow from behind her, and, while Justin was busy laughing, hit him in the shoulder with it hard.

"Hu-oomph!" Justin exclaimed as his butt his the floor with a thud.

"Pfft" Daphne snorted at the look on Justin's face.

"Oh, real nice Daphne. Real sexy. Real elegant."

"Shut up, twat!" Daphne said, doubling over and snorting again.

"Oh, that's it! No one calls me female genitalia and gets away with it!" With that, Justin lunged on top of her and started tickling her in the side.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Mercy!" Daphne exclaimed in between fits of giggles. "That would be the thing you remember about me."

Justin tried to respond but couldn't, between trying to catch his breath and trying not to laugh.

Daphne looked up at Justin, and, seeing him silently looking at her, misunderstood and instinctively leaned up to touch her lips to his. This kiss was a brief one but is was long enough for Daphne to feel lightning shoot through her body. She laid back and felt her heart fill with happiness. For the first time since she woke up in a starched white hospital room that smelled of cleaners and realized she didn't remember anything, she felt happy. This wonderful guy was with _her_. He was perfect. Before they even really knew who they were, they were having fun together and he made her laugh when she had been crying. He was sweet, sensitive, funny, and fucking hot! She could only imagine how in love they were and couldn't wait until she remembered everything. Licking her lips and tasting him on her, she looked up at him dreamily and saw that he was just as speechless.

Unfortunately, Justin's was not the same kind of speechlessness. The kiss had been long enough for him too. Long enough for him to feel absolutely nothing. It wasn't _bad_, it just wasn't _good_. It was just…lips. There were no fireworks or lightning bolts or electricity, or…anything. In fact, the most dominant emotion was…shock. Shock that Daphne had kissed him. That didn't seem right. Shouldn't he be used to it? No! Shouldn't he like it? Shouldn't he _want_ it? Thinking about it, he figured it was because he couldn't remember her, so it was really like he had just kissed a stranger. Well, not a stranger, there was that connection, more like a friend.

"Wow." Daphne stated, finally speaking.

"Yeah, uh…"

"What…the…FUCK…is going on??!!"

Daphne looked over Justin's shoulder to see who had just interrupted their moment so rudely. She saw a tall, dark, and very angry man standing in the doorway.

"Brian!" Justin exclaimed, his voice breaking as he jumped off of Daphne. "We were just…uh…we were…uh." Justin stuttered, sitting down in a chair in the far corner of the room and pulling his knees up to his chest lightly.

"Jus? Justin? Sunshine, what's wrong?" Brian asked softly, forgetting his anger when he saw how freaked out Justin was. He walked closer to him and reached out to him, but, seeing him cringe away, stopped. "Did you remember something?" Brian took another step forward, but stopped again when he saw Justin flatten himself against the wall.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! My, my mom, she, she asked me to come. She, she needs to talk to me." With that Justin rushed out of the room without so much as looking back.

"What was that about?" Brian asked, looking toward Daphne.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders uselessly to the retreating back. "…Ryan! That's his name! I think…?"

Brian paced the lobby long after all of his friends had left. All he could think about was the numerous times he had tried to talk to Justin today and he had immediately freaked out and found a reason to leave. This just didn't add up. Sure, he was an asshole, but he had NEVER done anything to make the kid _scared_ of him. Seeing the Doctor coming toward him, Brian stormed up to him.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Brian asked for the second time that day.

"You'll have to be more specific Mr. Kinney? What is what going on?"

"Justin! What's wrong with him?"

"Well, the area right next to his occupital lobe, which controls memory has been damaged and until the swelling goes down…"

"Can the medical shit, I know he lost his fucking memory! I'm not a fucking idiot."

"Well, then I'm afraid I'm confused again Mr. Kinney."

"I'm talking about me!"

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you but if you're feeling ill, then…"

"No, you jackass! What I mean is, why is he scared of me?"

"Elaborate." the doctor requested.

"Yeah, I'll elaborate! Every time I go near him, he freaks out and runs away! Oh, and forget trying to touch him, he all but passes out in fear!"

"Well Mr, Kinney, I can assure you that it is a perfectly natural rea…?

"No, it's not _perfectly natural_." Brian mocked. "If its so natural, then why isn't he that way with everyone?"

"You mean he's not?"

"Nope. He was rolling around playing with Daphne. He hugged his mom and Debbie. Fuck, he even had a nice, civil conversation with his Dad! So nope, not everyone, just me."

"Hmm, that is slightly odd. Before the accident, did you do anything that might make him stay away from you?"

Brian's brain flashed to the dozens of times he had yelled at Justin, screamed at him. All the times he had told him he was nothing to him, that he didn't give a fuck about him. All the time he had told him to get the fuck out. "…No, not that I can think of Doc."

"Well, then I don't know why exactly, but it sounds like he's remembering wrong for some reason."

"Well, what can we do to make him remember right?"

"Nothing."

"What the fuck do you mean, nothing?"

"Well, firstly, until the swelling goes completely down, we can't know if the anmesia is likely to be permanent."

"So you're telling me I have to wait…what, a fucking week while he walks around terrified of me and I'm not supposed to do anything?" Brian asked dubiously

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Well, good."

"What I'm saying is, we can't know how to carry on with this until we know the severity of his condition. Then, if it's permanent, we'll wait a couple weeks as a precation, then start taking the proper steps to get him into therapy to recover his memory."

"And if it's not permanent?"

"If it's temporary, which it is likely to be, then we simply wait for him to remember."

"What do you mean, 'we wait'?" Brian asked incredulously.

"Mr. Kinney, his subconscious has made him remember wrong for a reason. Triggering memories before he's ready for them may set back his recovery."

"So how long are we talking about, Doc?" Brian asked darkly.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't answer that very accurately. It could be a matter of a week, or it could be months."

"Months?"

"Months."

"Mother fucker!" With that, Brian stormed out of the hospital


	4. A Confrontation for real this time

A/N: Okay, so apparantly, I accidentally posted a one-shot from another site that I had just read, rather than my new chapter.I know you poor things were confused. When the first person mentioned it not quite...flowing, I was like, what are they talking about? It totally makes sense! Then when the second person brought it up again, and mentioned fisting, I was like...what? Maybe I better check it out. Thanks everyone for being so nice about it, and hopefully this will make just a _little_ more sense! :)

* * *

"Calm down, Brian. I'm sure he'll remember soon." Mikey said to a Brian who was storming around his room looking for clothes to wear to Babylon.

"And how exactly would you know this, Mikey? All they said was that they were 'fairly certain it was temporary'." Brian quoted mockingly. "All that means is they they're pretty sure that he'll remember at some point. And anyway, what the fuck do I care about some stupid twink?"

"Brian, Justin hasn't just been a twink for a while. We both know that."

"Whatever, Mikey, he was just a fuck. Stop trying to make this this deep thing when it's not. Fuck! I don't need this stupid fucking lesbian shit." with that, Brian walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him dismissingly.

"But you do need him, though."

"What-the fuck-ever Mikey."

"No, you do, your ego needs him. As long as someone as young and hot as him keeps coming back, that must mean you're young and hot too. Plus, you care about him." Mikey waited for a response, the silence a tangible presence, just when he was beginning to think he was just going to ignore him, he heard something crash on the other side of the door.

"I do not _need_ anyone but me, and I am certainly not in love with some stupid little fucker who thinks the sun shines out my ass." Brian said each world carefully, like he was just barely keeping his shit together.

"I never said anything about love." Mikey said with a smug smile that Brian couldn't see. "I mean, everyone knows that The Great Brian Kinney-Butt Fucker Extraordinaire-doesn't have a heard and therefore isn't capable of such tedious, useless emotions like love. But you _do_ care about him. Not only does his tight little ass make you hot to trot, you like him. You respect him for the was he's handled the situation with his dad. You admire his talent and the fact that he's not afraid to pursue it, even though he might fail. He's intelligent and you enjoy talking to him…when you let yourself. You like being around him because he makes you laugh…not an easy feat sometimes. He makes you wish you weren't such an asshole and you know he would probably be better off with someone else, but you keep letting him come back and you can't make yourself give him that extra push he really needs. Because he makes you feel like you're _not_ so much of an asshole. From the beginning he's seen the good in you, and he wouldn't let you convince him it wasn't there. When everyone…even me…gave up on you and called you a dick at the party, he stayed and helped you clean up your mess. Brian Kinney has friends, and Brian Kinney has people he fucks. He's the closest thing you've ever had to both. No, it's not love, but it's the best you've got…something that might become love if you let it. What happens if he never remembers? What are the odds that anyone else is ever going to put up with your _shit _long enough to see past it?"

"Look, you little-" Brian said, throwing the door open and showing himself with bits of shaving cream on his face and trickles of blood flowing from a nick on his upper lip and left cheek.

"It'd be different if you had done it, right? Cuzz then you would have been the big bad Kinney, not needing anybody…sacrificing himself. But this, this isn't fair. You didn't get a choice."

"Is this my cue to break down in emotional tears and ask you to hold me? Is this where I tell you that you were always the only one you understood me, who could see past my mask? Is this where I tell you I'm scared and that I blame myself for not being there and that if he doesn't remember, he'll never know how I really feel? Well I got news for you Michael, that's not what I need. Do you know what I need?"

"What?" Mikey asked, rolling his eyes.

"A nice…long…hard…fuck. You up to it?"

"Oh, it's back to that, now, is it? Your little boy toy is unavailable, so it's back to teasing poor innocent little Mikey who's been in love with you since we were fourteen? Well, I've got a little news for you too, Bri, I was never really in love with you. Sure, for a long time I thought I was. But I was in love with the idea of you. I had you up on a pedestal that you couldn't fall off of. You could do now wrong in my eyes. That wasn't fair to either of us. You're not perfect, no one is, and it was unfair for me to expect you to be. David may be it for me, or he may not be, who knows? But he's showed me that the real thing is so much better. It's not as glamorous, but it's comforting, and it's solid, and it's dependable, and it's something you can build a life around. So if you were expecting to get me all flustered-as what? revenge for telling you what you needed to hear-by offering to fuck methen sorry do disappoint. Now, I've got to go, Ma's expecting me for dinner." With that, Mikey walked up to a silent Brian, gave him a gentle hug, and walked out the door.

* * *

"So, this is it." Justin said, walking through the front door of his house after his parents, Daphne right behind him. They had decided to see both of their houses for the first time together, see if either of them got a memory trigger. They were seeing Justin's first and then they were all going to Daphne's house for a celebratory dinner.

"Anything seem familiar?" Daphne asked.

"Nope, not really, well, other than the pictures of me." Justin joked.

Just as Daphne was opening her mouth to reply, they saw a little girl running torwards them. As she got close, Justin instinctively crouched down and opened his arms. He was almost knocked onto his but when she threw her considerable weight at him.

"Geez, Mollusk, you're getting fat."

"Hey, you remembered! And no I'm not! Don't you know you're not supposed to tease a lady about her weight! We're very sensitive." Molly said, flipping her short hair behind her shoulders. "You butthead!"

"My apologies m'lady, you are most certainly right, I am simply appalled at my behavior, I don't know what came over me." with this Justin bowed his head toward her and purposely hit her chin with his head.

"Ow! Well, I guess I can forgive you. Here, read you card!" Molly promptly removed a very obviously home made card from behind her back. "You're still a butthead, though."

"Of course I am." Justin looked down at the front of the card which had a big crayon-colored red heart with the words Welcome Home Jus in it. Justin opened the card to find a handwritten poem with many eraser marks on it inside. It read:

Welcome Home Jus,

We missed you like mad.

I'm sorry you got hurt,

By a man that was bad.

I know that right now,

Your head's feeling bare.

But though we seem like strangers,

Remember we all care.

So don't you start to worry,

Just you sit tight.

Cuzz soon I know,

That you'll be alright.

In no time you'll remember

Tons and tons of stuff.

You ask, how do I know?

Cuzz my big bro is just that tough!

Justin closed the card with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry it's so messy, and it doesn't really flow, but I didn't want any help. I wanted to do it all on my own."

"It's absolutely perfect, Molly, I love it." Justin gave her a tight hug and put her down. "How about you show me and Daph your room and on the way I'll try to guess what color it is?"

"Okay!" saying this, Molly started towards the stairs.

"umm…pink?"

"No way, pink is for prissy girls!"

"Oh okay." Justin said, rolling his eyes behind her back at Daphne. "Black"

"Eww, black is depressing!" Molly exclaimed, not catching the joke.

"Oh, sorry, then how bout yellow?"

"Now, come on Justin. How would I sleep in a yellow room? The walls would, like, glow in the dark!"

"Okay, so you're not a prissy girl, but you're not depressed, but you don't like bright colors. That must mean…oh, I got it! Blue!" Justin exclaimed, sure he was right.

"Oh my gosh, Justin. Eeeeverybody knows that blue is for boys." Molly sighed. "You're not very good at this are you?" Molly asked with a sympathetic look.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please give me feedback so I can be sure that everyone saw the right chapter and they're not walking about thinking I'm a complete baboon! :) 


End file.
